You Know What They Say
by ExellentlyEllen
Summary: Veronica and Logan make a bet, and well you know what they say... Logan's POV Situated somewhere in the first half of season 3..Little fluffy, little fun


"Dude, I can't believe you took that bet. C'mon, man. It was Ronnie." Dick shook his head at his best friend. Even Dick was smart enough to know not to bet against Veronica Mars. Not only was she rich-dude-kryptonite, she was also a shark. "Don't you know by now never to take on a bet you're not 100% certain of?" Logan just shook his head at Dick. He wouldn't understand. He'd made the bet with Veronica when he was to occupied to really know what he was agreeing to.

They'd had an argument over a girl in the cafeteria at Hearst. She worked the counter for one of the food stands, and very time they got in line to pay, she would always be really flirty with him. Veronica on the other hand, adamantly claimed the girl was flirting with her. So, they'd started talking about it, neither of them backing down from their claim. And, as Veronica was suggestively running her hands up and down his inner thigh, she suggested a bet. Given the fact that his brain was functioning on less than 10% blood, the other 90% being utilized otherwise, he agreed. Silly, Silly Logan.

The girl was actually flirting with Veronica, not that he blamed her, his girlfriend was smoking hot. And Logan lost the bet. He got a little sad thinking about what he lost with that bet, because his part of the agreement was 1 entire week spent in a secluded hotel room, no roommates, no dads, nothing except a very naked Veronica, a very naked (and eager) Logan, and a whole lot of room service.

Veronica on the other hand had a slightly more annoying counter-bet in mind.

"You can't always get what you want." He replied to Dick, while lifting his shoulders in a 'what're-ya-gonna-to-do' motion. Dick snorted and slapped him on the back. "You're clearly not rich enough, if you think that bro." Then he turned to look at Logan, made his Dick-esque peace-out sign and rushed of after a skimpily dressed brunette that had passed them. Logan sighed and shook his head. This was going to be a long 48 hours. Very long.

* * *

When he got to the lecture hall for his first period English lit class, he decided against sitting next to somebody who would strike up conversation. It was one thing going about this bet to their friends, but a whole other ballpark to try and explain it to random strangers in a class. Especially when you could only use proverbs. And Logan didn't delude himself, Veronica had eyes and ears everywhere, so she would definitely know it if he cheated. So he took a seat near the front of the class, which was likely the very first time in his life. Ever. And, while it discouraged his neighbors from talking to him, it didn't stop the professor from asking him questions.

"You," he said, while pointing towards Logan. "what do you think Frost intended, when he wrote 'The lockless door'?" Logan panicked for a second. He had read the poem, not really because it was assigned by the professor, but because he actually liked reading Frost. He was planning on writing his semester-paper on one of his poems. But Veronica didn't exclude interactions with professors from his bet, and so, Logan was forced to reply with a non-answer. This would make him look like a real jackass. Well, an even bigger jackass. He arched an eyebrow, as if he didn't understand the question the professor was asking him. "A little bit of knowledge, is a dangerous thing." He finally said, shrugging a little. His professor made a face at him, but went on to find somebody who did read the assignment.

* * *

Luckily the rest of the class went smooth, as did his next two. Thankfully, it was lunchtime and he was meeting his evil little girlfriend at the food court. When he spotted Veronica at their regular table, he leisurely strolled towards her. He was still about 10 feet away when he saw somebody else drop down beside from the back, Logan knew exactly who was interrupting his alone time with his girl. 2 feet shorter than me, floppy hair, attitude of an over-excited golden retriever puppy, no doubt it must be… He rounded the table, to sit on Veronica's other side and leaned in for a kiss, she happily gave him. He looked up and saw a flash of sadness flash over Piz' eyes. Damn, he should have bet Veronica that Piz had a crush on her, that would have guaranteed him his hotel room fantasy.

He nodded towards Piz, and turned to Veronica. "The best way to a man's heart, is through his stomach," he said, while eying her plate. Veronica mock-scowled at that. "No way buddy, if you want food, you go get it yourself. The line," she pointed her thumb over her shoulder, "is that way." Logan, not really wanting to get up and make a fool of himself trying to order something through proverbs, tried again. "What's good enough for the goose, is good enough for the gander." He said, while waggling his eyebrows.

Veronica pretended to think about that for a second, then put some of her pasta on her fork and brought it towards Logan's mouth. The second he opened it to take the bite, she pulled it away and put the fork in her own mouth. She waggled her finger in a 'no-no' gesture and winked at him. But, while her attention was diverted by that, Logan reached over to her tray and took the piece of apple pie that was sitting there. He looked her in the eyes and winked, before taking a big bite. "You can't have your cake, and eat it too." She gasped in horror, when she saw that her apple pie was practically gone. "Logan! You are so going to pay for that. You know how I love apple pie!"

He laughed when he got up from the table, and thought he heard her mumble something that sounded like 'jackass'. He decided to just be rude to the people behind the counter and just point to what he wanted. He'd leave them an extra big tip to compensate. When he walked over towards the line, Veronica looked up to see Piz' face, filled with confusion. "Uhm, Veronica… what just happened here?" he asked, trying to figure out the scene he'd witnessed before him.

Veronica laughed. "Oh, that's just what happens to you when you lose a bet to Veronica Mars. So be warned Piznarski." She said to him, an evil little grin on her face. "Ah.. so Logan took on a bet with you?" he chuckled, "wow, even I know that's dangerous, and I've known you for about 5 minutes." That made Veronica laugh a little harder. "Well, Logan likes to live dangerously." She replied, before taking another bite from her food.

Logan, who happened to have overheard the last part of their conversation, dropped back into his chair. He put the new apple pie back on Veronica's tray and started adding cheese to his pasta. "The greater the risk, the bigger the reward, but sometimes you snooze, you lose." He said to Piz, while twirling his spaghetti around his fork. Veronica looked at him with a big smile on her face. "Well, don't feel too bad babe, 99% of the females here would have been flirting with you. Just not this one." She said to him, giving him an exaggerated wink. Logan shrugged, "Even a broken clock is right twice a day."

* * *

When Veronica arrived at Logan's suite later that night, he was playing some videogame with Dick. In their underwear. "Oh god," she said, and she put her hand in front of her face, " I really did not need to see ." She heard Dick snicker, before he said, "C'mon Ronnie, you don't have to pretend you didn't like what you saw. Logan won't be mad, he already knows I've got the bigge- AUCH!" He wasn't able to finish what he was saying, because he got kicked in the shin. Really hard. "Do not try to finish that sentence, Richard. I so don't need to hear that." She snapped at him. Dick scowled at her and turned to Logan. "Dude, keep your pet psychopath in check. She can't damage the merchandise." Logan tried to contain his laughter, but the look on Veronica's and Dick's faces made that practically impossible. He tried to calm himself down a little and turned towards Dick. "Dude, you reap what you sow." He said, while shrugging. Then he turned towards Veronica, and said "you break it, you buy it." Both Dick and Veronica let out a huff, and each stormed off, Dick to his room and Veronica to Logan's.

Logan was actually having fun doing this, which he suspected was not Veronica's intention at all. But you know, whatever. He walked over to his room and found Veronica on the bed, flipping through channels. He slowed his pace, looking more predatory, as if he was stalking his pray before pouncing. Which was exactly what he intended to do. He went over to the bed and started placing kisses on her neck. She pushed a little at his chest, but not forcefully, and tried to refocus on the TV. "Logan.." she said, but it came out more breathless than annoyed, and he knew he had her. "All work and no play, makes Logan a very dull boy." He said to her, while he worked his hands under her shirt.

She arched up toward his touch, the TV all but forgotten. He was going agonizingly slow though, and she was getting a little frustrated. "Logan…!" she sighed, as she tugged at his hands. It made him chuckle a little. "Slow and steady wins the race, bobcat." He replied in a lecherous voice, before continuing what he was doing. "After all, Rome wasn't built in a day."

* * *

The next day was blissfully light on classes for Logan, but he decided to get up early to catch some morning waves. He could come back later and catch some more shut-eye before his first (and only) class of the day. He tried to softly untangle himself from Veronica, without waking her, but as soon as he removed her leg from his hip, she roused. "W're you goin'?" she asked sleepily, trying to snuggle closer to his warmth. "The early bird catches the worm." He said to her, knowing that she would probably understand what he meant. She mumbled something incoherent before softly snoring again. He brushed his lips over her forehead and went towards his closet to get dressed.

When he got back at eight thirty, she was still sleeping, and he put down the coffee and bearclaws he brought before stripping down and getting into bed with her. He held the coffee under her nose, and watched her wake up with a smile on her face. As she stretched her arms above her head, she opened her eyes. "Second best way to wake up," she told him and he got the satisfaction of watching her eyes grow wide when she spotted the bearclaws on the nightstand. "Ohmygosh, you got bearclaws? Every time I go by the food court they are always sold out." She lunged for the pastries, while being watchful not to waste a drop of coffee. He stopped her though, by pulling the bag of treats away from her. He waggled his fingers at her and pointed to his lips. She pouted a little and tilted her head. Logan usually was a sucker for that move, but not today. He tapped his finger against his lips a few times, and said "good things come to those who wait." She let out a little mock-annoyed huff and kissed him lightly on the lips, before bringing her hands up. He laughed and pecked her lips again and dropped the bag in her outstretched hands.

* * *

The day went by rather quickly, although Logan wasn't very talkative. He had just about used up all of the proverbs he knew, and even had gone so far as to google certain things so he could at least say something when being in company. He was relieved though, that his 'punishment' was coming to an end, there's only so much you can convey with proverbs alone. At 11.58 PM Veronica turned to him, "Oh look babe, it's almost over. Now you can go back to being regularly snarky." He smiled at her and captured her lips with his. "It ain't over 'till the fat lady sings," he replied and when he watched the clock turn 12.01, he pressed the button for his stereo and some opera music came on. They both laughed at that.

* * *

A few weeks later, they were having another little bet, but this time, Logan came out the winner. He gave her a lecherous look, leaned in close and whispered, "What goes around, comes around…"


End file.
